Visiting Hours
by ResidentEvilChris
Summary: After being stabbed by Hitsugaya- taicho, Hinamori went through organ regeneration. Her body is healed but her mind isn't. Lost within herself and scared to come out, she refuses to talk to anyone except Unohana- taicho. Friends and.. comrades visit Hinamori at the fourth in hopes of helping her become herself. Who can finally bring her out of her shell and back to the real world?
1. Matsumoto- visit ?

A/N- Thanks for checking out my story! Not my best chapter, but it has a bit of Hitsugaya in it! Please excuse (or at least try to) any mistakes. I have no beta and I'm horrible with grammar. Matsumoto's visit is shorter and more fun. Also- the visits are out of order. Basically that means that just because this is chapter one, doesn't mean that Matsumoto is the first to visit. You'll understand later.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hinamori…. And some other Shinigami….

Oi- Basically a way of getting someone's attention  
Baka- idiot  
Taicho- Captain  
Sake- Japanese alcohol

Hitsugaya was in his office doing paperwork. He sighed as yet another minute passed and Matsumoto was still asleep. Who sleeps until one in the afternoon? Perhaps he was too lenient with her...

After about two more hours, Matsumoto finally woke up. Hitsugaya noticed movement and looked up, seeing Matsumoto stretching. "About time you woke up" He muttered.

"Oi captain, why are you here so early?" She asked, getting up. "You baka! It's not early, it's three in the afternoon and you still haven't started your work" He replied, getting angry.

"Taicho why do you have to be so mean?" She pouted. Suddenly her eyes got wide and she gasped. "You said it's three in the afternoon? I have to go!" Before Hitsugaya could respond, she was out of the room.

Hitsugaya sighed again. She was probably out buying more Sake. It seemed he was doing all the paper work yet again. He really shouldn't be surprised... Matsumoto never does paper work anyways.

-Back with Matsumoto-

Matsumoto shun po'ed over to the fourth division. She was supposed to meet up with Hinamori but as usual, she was late. Then again, Hinamori was almost like a vegetable so maybe she wouldn't mind? Matsumoto certainly hoped she wouldn't.

When she reached Hinamori's room she didn't bother knocking. Hinamori never answered anyways. "Hey Hinamori!" She said cheerily, entering the room. Hinamori was on her bed, dead lilies and a red card in front of her.

"Oh nice gifts, who are they from?" Receiving no answer, Matsumoto picked up the card. "Nanao and Yachiru got you something before I did. That's not fair! As your best girlfriend I should be the first gift giver!" Matsumoto continued to pout for a few minutes before plopping herself on the bed.

"So missy, spill the beans! Who got you the flowers? They're definitely from a boy right?" She nudged Hinamori who nearly fell over from the contact.

"How would you live without my visits?" Matsumoto said dramatically. "You would die of boredom" Picking up the flowers, Matsumoto inspected them. "Hmm... Renji- Kun? No he's not nearly romantic enough. Besides he's after Rukia"

"Hitsugaya- taicho? Nah, he hasn't visited yet" Matsumoto counted men off like she was counting off directions to a recipe. "Hisagi-kun has been asking about you a lot lately" She said with a sly grin. "But I also heard Kuchiki-taicho visited you recently" Matsumoto stood up, her finger pointed towards the ceiling and she did a victory dance.

"It's Kira-kun isn't it? Isn't it? I know it is!" Matsumoto looked proud of herself that she had seemingly figured out the puzzle. Suddenly she pulled out a whistle from between breasts and put it on the bed in front of Hinamori.

"It's a rape whistle" Matsumoto clarified. "In case Kira-kun or some other whack job shinigami try anything on you" She wanted to say that Hinamori's facial expression changed in some way but she wasn't sure.

"I know that there are a lot of creep shinigami and some of them would just love to get their hands on a helpless little cutie like you" Matsumoto gave Hinamori a serious look. "Just blow it if goes too far and you're not enjoying it" She then winked at her. "But if it's consensual then use this" Matsumoto pulled a square shaped package from between her breasts. "This is a condom. Maybe next time I'll bring a banana to give you a demonstration so you know how to use it" With that said, Matsumoto left the room to go find some sake.

A/n- Keep the flowers and card in mind for future chapters.


	2. Kira visit 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! If I did, Hinamori would have a much bigger part in the anime and manga.

Shihakusho- Shinigami robes  
Konnichiwa- Hello  
Gomen- sorry  
Fukutaicho- vice captain  
Taicho- captain

Thanks for the reviews! Or, review. Anyways it means a lot!

ECYA- Thanks for reviewing! It's called a rape whistle. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kira visit 1

Kira wakes up once again, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He had yet another nightmare. He's had them quite frequently since Hinamori was stabbed by... Hitsugaya- taicho, her childhood friend.

The nightmares are always the same; Hinamori stabs him instead of Hitsugaya- taicho stabbing her, and he flies towards the ground, blood gushing out of his new sword wound. His ears are ringing but he can still hear Hinamor's calling his name.

He waits for his body to meet the ground, the impact will be almost as fatal as the sword wound, no doubt about it. But just before he hits the ground, Hinamori catches him. He can just barely make out that she is crying but his vision is blurry.

It doesn't take him long to figure out that he too, is crying. For what? Because he's dying? Because he never had the chance to apologize to Hinamori? Because he never got to tell her of his true feelings for her? He doesn't know.

His vision is now fully gone but he can still hear her screaming his name. It sounds so sweet coming from her lips that he almost forgets that he is dying in her arms. Hinamori is no longer shouting his name but is whispering it over and over again. He feels pressure on his mouth and realizes that Hinamori's lips are on his own. They are finally sharing their first kiss and he can't even look into her eyes. Or tell her how beautiful he thinks she is.

Just as quickly as her lips were placed on his, they were taken off. And that's how the nightmare always ends. With him dying in her arms and them sharing their first kiss. And then he wakes up, sweaty and barely able to breathe.

What scared Kira the most was that sometimes he almost enjoyed the nightmare. At least he died in Hinamori's arms and not by himself at the hands of some Arrancar or Hollow.

It's been quite a while since Hinamori was stabbed but Kira couldn't gather the courage to actually visit her. They had seldom talked since the day that she had found Aizen murdered and hung up like a Christmas ornament.

Kira will never forgive himself for raising his sword against Hinamori. She was supposed to be one of his closest friends and yet he attacked her. Of course he was only protecting his taicho but surely there was some other way to stop Hinamori without bringing his Zanpakuto into it.

He never even apologized. Hinamori acted like it never happened and he gratefully did as well. Despite them acting like things were normal, he knew they weren't. Hinamori didn't smile quite as bright at him after that. But perhaps that was because she was still grieving over the fact that her taicho betrayed her.

After waking up and being told what Aizen did, it took Hinamori months to finally smile again. Hinamori was very reluctant to believe that her taicho was really evil but a weight seemed to be lifted off from everyone's shoulders when Hinamori started to realize the truth and even participate in a few battles.

Hinamori stopped visiting him as well. Before the Ryoka incident, every Tuesday, Hinamori would spend her lunch break with him. It became a tradition that was never resumed after he attacked her. (A/N- She actually stopped because of the whole Aizen betrayal thing but Kira is so self-conscience that he's convinced himself it's because of what he did)

Between the dreams about Hinamori and worrying about Hinamori, he barely got any sleep. Finally he decided he needed closure. He needed to be sure that she knew he was sorry for everything that he did to her.

Putting on his Shihakusho, he shun po'ed over to the Fourth Division to see Hinamori. On the way he grabbed some lilies to give to Hinamori. He knocked on the door softly three times, it was respectful for a man to knock on a woman's bedroom door before entering. Receiving no answer, Kira pushed the door open and entered.

What he saw nearly broke his heart. Despite it being well into the night, Hinamori was still up, standing beside a window, looking into it. Her face was vacant.

"K-k-konnichiwa Hinamori" It was a shame that Kira was reduced to a bumbling fool even in the condition she was in. "I brought you flowers" He said, holding the flowers out to her, despite her back being to him. Nervously he finally he just tossed the flowers on the bed.

Seeing the empty chair beside Hinamori, Kira sat down and stared at Hinamori. She looked so- different. The last time he saw her she wasn't quite herself yet but she wasn't this bad. Her cheek bones protruded from her face and her skin was a ghostly pale. The white robes she wore only seemed to accentuate her paleness.

Hinamori had always been so beautiful and full of fire. To Kira, Hinamori would always be beautiful but the lifeless look in her eyes confirmed that her spark was gone.

He missed the girl that had talked back to Kuchiki- taicho because she thought he wasn't being fair to Renji- Kun. It had proved her loyalty to her friends and that she wasn't afraid of someone as strong as the sixth division taicho.

The silence filled the air for several minutes before Kira finally decided to just get it over with. "Gomen, Hinamori. I'm sorry. So so sorry"  
Before Kira knew it, tears were filling his eyes and he took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "I drew my sword against you. I put my trust in my taicho and not you. I prevented Hitsugaya- taicho from saving you in time from Aizen. I never told you how I felt about you"

He turned in his chair so he was facing Hinamori. "Since the academy... I have always wanted to tell you how I felt. I think you are a courageous, strong and caring shinigami" Kira reached his hand out to touch her hand but Hinamori flinched and slightly moved away from him. Like so many things pertaining to Hinamori, it broke his heart.

The first time Hinamori has made any movement since he got there and she was moving away from him. Perhaps she did not reciprocate his feelings? Her face was still blank and she said no words but her actions spoke a million words. And they all screamed that she did not love him back. She didn't even like him.

He had hoped that Hinamori could easily get over Aizen but he should have known. Her love for Aizen and his betrayal had torn her apart and almost killed her. Twice. But Hinamori was strong. She would get better... She had to. She had a division to help lead.

He wondered if her captain had come to visit her. Probably not, he barely knew her. He wondered who else had visited her. He had tried to convince Hitsugaya- taicho several times but he just threw it in his face that Kira himself, hadn't even visited her.

The only people who he knew visited her as often as they could was Matsumoto- San and Renji- Kun. Hi guessed that Matsumoto mostly visited her so that she could update Hitsugaya- taicho on Hinamori's condition but he sometimes he wasn't quite sure why Renji- Kun visited her so much.

Renji- Kun complained that Kuchiki- taicho worked him to death, yet he had enough time to visit Hinamori at least two times a day. Kira didn't want to be jealous of Renji- Kun, after all they were old friends but he couldn't help it.

Sighing, Kira stood up realizing he was far too emotional to say anything else. He bowed to Hinamori. "Gomen" He said again and practically ran out of the room. After Hinamori was sure that Kira was gone, she walked over to the bed and picked up the lilies that were tossed onto it.

A/N- Please read and review! Criticism is accepted! Let me know what you think about the story and what I should change... Also who should Hinamori end up with? I love Hitsuhina, but I kind of want to do something different.


	3. Byakuya visit 1

Taicho- Captain  
Fukutaicho- Vice- Captain  
Konbanwa- Good evening  
Gotei 13- Basically means 13 guard squads

ECYA- I'll try not to get discouraged! I'm really grateful for your reviews and I'll try not to abandon the story. Sorry if the angst was surprising. It probably wouldn't have been as surprising if I hadn't put it right after Matsumoto's cheery visit. I think angst is the genre, but I will have Renji and Matsumoto visit for some comic relief. I hope others review, but if they don't then that's alright. I too, thoroughly enjoy HitsuHina but I want to do something different. My top three contenders are Hitsugaya, Kira and Hisagi. I'm having quite a bit of trouble writing Hisagi though…

Captain Byakuya Visit 1

Byakuya couldn't for the life of him believe he was visiting Hinamori-fukutaicho. They weren't friends, they weren't family and he benefited absolutely nothing from visiting her. Not to mention he barely knew the girl.

What he did know, was that his own fukutaicho was distracted and got absolutely nothing done lately because of the Hinamori girl. After several failed attempts to get Abarai to focus on his paper work, Byakuya finally just sent him away to go visit his friend.

Byakuya mused about the time during the Ryoka attack that Hinamori-fukutaicho talked back to him after he ordered Abarai to be put in prison. While he admired the girl's dedication and loyalty to her friend, he was a taicho. Not to mention he was a Kuchiki; a noble. He had no time for people who didn't know their place and disrespected people that were of higher stature than themselves.

After only twenty minutes, Abarai had come back and had seemed even more worried. It was ten minutes after Abarai returned that he started pleading for Byakuya to visit the fukutaicho. He sputtered all sorts of nonsense about how she didn't feel like it mattered if she got better or not so she needed to be shown that even the taichos were worried about her.

Byakuya didn't think the girl could really be in that bad of shape. After all she was being cared for personally by Unohana- taicho who was the best healer in the gotei 13. Then again, he did read the reports on the fukutaicho and they never looked too good.

Apparently the girl had healed fine from the organ regeneration but mentally and emotionally she was in a word; broken. She was in some sort of trance and refused to speak to or acknowledge anyone's presence.

He thought the whole thing was rather childish and undignified. Everyone had been affected in some way by the three taicho's defection from the gotei 13, but the silly girl was taking it harder than she ought to. She went through an ordeal but now she was practically throwing a tantrum.

He knew others handled emotional trauma differently than him, but honestly; she was a fukutaicho she had responsibilities to her division and yet she sat around all day withering away in some room, filled with self-pity.

Byakuya was surprised to find himself in front of Hinamori's room at the fourth division so soon. Perhaps he was too engrossed in his thoughts? Raising his hand to knock on the door, a voice from behind him spoke before he had the chance. "You may go in. She won't answer the door anyways" He should have known Unohana-taicho would be keeping an eye on the door. Nodding his head in a wordless reply, he quickly opened the door and shut it behind him.

Looking around the room, he spotted Hinamori-fukutaicho sitting in a chair facing the only window in the room. Her eyes looked empty. He never paid much attention to the girl but he was sure she always had her hair in a bun. But yet here it was, down in soft waves cascading down her back. It wasn't very long but it looked soft. As he got closer to her he realized she smelled of peaches.

He sighed as he tried to remember his reasoning for coming to the girl's room in the first place. Oh yes, that's it... Abarai. His fukutaicho asked him to and promised that if he did, then he would do all the paper work for a month.

Of course Byakuya wouldn't trust anyone else to do his paper work for him but if it meant that Abarai would get his own paper work done and stop fretting and walking around with that damn pitiful and annoying frown so much, then what harm could one small visit be?

Pulling up a chair next to the girl he too looked out of the window. To his disappointment he found nothing spectacular there. Just the sky and part of the fifth division building could be seen.

Byakuya looked at Hinamori and cleared his throat before speaking. "Konbanwa, Hinamori-fukutaicho" As expected, he received no answer back. Looking at the girl he realized the only thing giving away the fact that she was indeed still alive was the way her chest moved up and down slightly proving she was still breathing.

"Abarai sent me. He's worried about you. Everyone is worried" He glanced at her face, not wanting to miss if her face betrayed any emotion she may have. It didn't. He wasn't quite sure what to say so he tried to speak the truth as best as he could. "Your division is lost without its fukutaicho. Your taicho has agreed to take over your responsibilities until you are well again but I'm not sure how long he is willing to wait"

She needed to know that she was on a timer. That if she didn't at least show that she was trying to get better, she would have to be replaced as the fifth division fukutaicho. He hoped that the bitter truth would make her open her eyes.

"Do you even want to get better?" A quick glance at her face assured him that there was no change in the blank facial expression she had worn since he had first entered the room. But that didn't mean that she wasn't thinking about or listening to what he was saying. He of all people would know that your face didn't always betray your emotions.

He had heard Abarai and countless others speak about how his facial expression never changed and how it seemed as if he had no emotions or feelings. Of course he had feelings, he just knew better than to let them get involved in his work. "If you do not even try then you are truly not worthy of being a shinigami, much less a fukutaicho"

Byakuya doubted the girl was strong enough to overcome the emotional trauma. Perhaps she really was too weak. He sighed in defeat and stood to leave. "You know, I lost my wife several years ago. I loved her very much. Our love was a forbidden one but we wed anyways. When she died of a sickness I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself at first. But I remembered I had a life and a duty before I met Hisana and I could have a life after her as well. It does not mean that I forgot her; it simply means I am at peace with her passing and have accepted that her death simply could not be prevented"

Pausing at the door he added; "You had a life before Aizen and you too can have a life after him. Do not let some traitor ruin your life even after his own down fall. Before you were stabbed by Hitsugaya-taicho you were ready to fight against Aizen. What is different now? You simply have yet another scar to add from him. Scars may not heal but they remind us of our past mistakes. Do not add wasting away in this room to your list of mistakes"

With that being said, he finally left the room oblivious to the small tear that ran down the young fukutaicho's face.

A/N- If you didn't realize yet, this is set BEFORE the last chapter, as Matsumoto commented on a rumor about Byakuya visiting Hinamori.

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Duh! If I did, I wouldn't be on here.


	4. Renji Visit ?

Oi- Basically a way of getting someone's attention  
Baka- idiot  
fukutaicho- vice captain  
taicho- captain  
gomen- sorry  
taiyaki- I think it's some fish shaped cake thing..

ECYA- Haha Byakuya always struck me as the type that would push you too hard because he's actually trying to help you. Angst does go very well with Bleach and it fits this plot very well but like I said, Renji and Matsumoto will appear for some comic relief! Suggestions are always welcome! They are all good with her…. I definitely have taken in account that Hisagi was saved by Hinamori and that's why he's gonna visit her… I just can't figure out how to write Hisagi… Everytime I try to write him it comes out all ooc and annoying. :P This chapter is dedicated to you!

Renji visit ?

Renji nodded at Unohana- taicho as he carried his lunch into Hinamori's room. He didn't really know the woman very well but after visiting Hinamori so much, he started to become familiar with her. All he could tell so far was that she was a kind and wise woman.

"Oi Hinamori!" Renji yelled as he walked into her room. "I brought lunch" He laid down the container on Hinamori's bed, on which she was currently sitting on. "I got taiyaki for myself and I got you some rice and peach juice" As soon as the food was laid out Renji dug in.

As Renji finished his own food he stared at Hinamori's food. Like always, she refused to touch hers. "You going to finish that?" He asked, pointing his chopsticks at her food. Receiving no answer, he took that as a yes and finished off hers as well. He put her cup of peach juice on the floor beside the bed so it didn't spill. "You missed out Hinamori-san, the food was great"

It was fortunate that Renji was so stubborn or else he would have stopped visiting Hinamori weeks ago, but he was determined to make her talk.  
"So you haven't missed much this week, things have been pretty boring. Me and Rukia got into another argument" He sighed and ran a finger through his hair. "She's just so damn annoying sometimes! She's got this stupid pride thing and refuses to ask for help"

Pacing around the room, Renji radiated frustration. "You know how it is right? Course you do, you have to put up with Hitsugaya- fukutaicho" He guiltily looked at Hinamori after realizing what he said. "Gomen, I know he may be a sore spot right now"

Baka! He scolded himself. Of course it was a sore spot, the kid stabbed her! He decided to quickly change the subject. "Yachiru and Nanao-fukutaicho made you a card" He grinned as he pulled it seemingly out of nowhere and presented it to Hinamori.

After waiting for Hinamori to grab the card out of his hand, he grew impatient and forced it into her hands. Hinamori's eyes widened and she let out a little yelp as his hand touched hers and pulled away. He realized he was worse off than he thought.

He took the fact that she didn't try to scoot away from him as a good sign. The pulling away and yelp did throw him off though. He knew it was still going to take some time for her to heal but this was a start. She was probably just jumpy and didn't expect the contact of his hand to touch her.

"It's real nice" He said, referring to the card. "A bit too sparkly for my taste and the bright red paper makes it seem a little too much like a Valentine's Day card but it matches my hair; don't you think?" He laughed a little at his own joke.

He bounced back onto the bed, making Hinamori bob a little from the added weight. "Kuchiki- taicho is making life hell lately. He keeps making me do the day rounds so I can't come visit you as often"

A knock was heard on the door and was followed by Unohana- taicho poking her head in. "Sorry to interrupt but I think it's time you take your leave. Lunch hour is over, Abarai- fukutaicho"

Renji got up from the bed and bowed slightly to Unohana- taicho. "Arigato" He walked over to the door before looking back at Hinamori. "See ya, Hinamori-san! I'll try to visit as soon as I can"

They both then left Hinamori to her own vices. Hesitantly, Hinamori leaned down from the bed and grabbed the peach juice. She drank it, savoring the taste. Yes. It has been far too long since Hinamori has indulged in simple things such as peach juice.

After she was finished, she picked up the card and read it. It was so... Nanao and Yachiru like. One side was full of pinks and flowers and was messy while the other had a good luck note written in small, neat handwriting. Hinamori almost wanted to smile. Almost.

A/N- This chapter is also set before the first chapter, as this is when Hinamori gets the card.

I may not update as quickly as I had been lately and I'm sorry about that!


End file.
